The present invention relates to a turning structure of a baking equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a turning structure which has a pair of transporting devices and a pair of air-cushioning devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional baking equipment has an oven B to bake an article A which was dipped in a resin, a pair of air-pressuring boxes E, a cooling device C, a sealing box F, and a plurality of transporting devices D. When the article A passes through the transporting devices D, the surface of the article A will be damaged while the article contacts one of the transporting devices D. Therefore, the cooling device C is required to decrease a surface temperature of the article A. However, the producing efficiency and the energy efficiency are decreased significantly.